New life in another world
by sengoku kira
Summary: Setelah perang usai Naruto memutuskan untuk mengembara untuk melihat dunia dunia ini, tetapi karena kesalahanya dalam melakukan hiraishin dirinya terlempar ke dimensi lain dan mulailah kehidupan baru Naruto di dunia yang baru dengan musuh baru.
1. Chapter 1

New Life In Another World

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto [Maasashi Kishimoto]

High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Rate : M

Warning : Gaje, typo, AU, OOC, Semi Canon, Etc.

Genre : Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Super Power, Romance, Etc.

Don't like Don't read

Summary : Setelah perang usai Naruto memutuskan untuk mengembara untuk melihat dunia dunia ini, tetapi karena kesalahanya dalam melakukan hiraishin dirinya terlempar ke dimensi lain dan mulailah kehidupan baru Naruto di dunia yang baru dengan musuh baru.

"Hmm, sepertinya ini sudah benar, tapi kenapa masih tidak bekerja juga ?." gumam seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berumur tidak lebih dari dua puluh lima tahunnan itu. Sejak tadi dia terus melihat formula Shiki yang dia buat. "Huft, baiklah mari kita coba, aku harap ini berhasil." Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto nama pemuda yang sejak tadi terus berkutat dengan gulungan-gulungan jurus milik mendiang Ayahnya.

Setelah perang besar melawan Obito dan berakhir dengan melawan nenek moyang dari cakra yaitu kaguya Otsutsuki dan dilanjutkan perang takdir dari keturunan Hagoromo, skarang dunia menjadi damai, tapi dari pertarungan itu Naruto harus kehilangan teman sekaligus sahabatnya Sasuke, dan sebelum kematian menjemputnya Sasuke mewasiatkan untuk mentranspantasi matata ne kepada Naruto, dan untuk mengabulkannya Sakura mentranspantasi kan mata Sasuke ke mata Naruto.

Karena Naruto memiliki cakra dari Ashura dan di tambah cakra Indra hasil traspantasi mata milik Sasuke membuat Naruto memiliki cakra Hagoromo dan membuat mata pemberian Sasuke menjadi lebih sempurna. Setelah perang besar Tsunade mengundurkan diri menjadi Hokage dan menunjuk Kakashi menjadi Hokege ke enam.

Setelah pelantikan Kakashi sebagai Hokage Naruto mengutarakan niatnya untuk pergi mengembara, awalnya permintaan Naruto di tentang Oleh Kakashi tapi karena Naruto tetep bersikeras, akhirnya Kakashi mengabulkannya.

Setelah menggulung kembali gulungan-gulugan jutsu miliknya dan menyimpanya di dalam fuin penyimpanan, Naruto mulai Hand seal Hiraishin miliknya, tapi karena Naruto melupakan satu gerakan hand seal nya, tiba-tiba cahaya keemasan yang sangat terang mulai menyelimuti Naruto, dan sedetik kemudian cahaya itu menghilang dengan meninggalkan kilatan cahaya.

 **X X X**

Di sebuah hutan yang tidak jauh dari kota, muncul kilatan, kilatan petir berwarna keemasan dan di ikuti dengan cahaya yang sangat terang, dan setelah cahaya itu hilang meniggalkan sesosok pemuda pemuda berambut pirang, "Engh, di mana ini, sial sudah ku kira ada yang kurang dari hand seal itu."

Naruto melihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan dimana dia sekarang. Dia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya sekarang, dia merasa bahwa pakaian yang dia kenakan sedikit terasa kebesaran. Naruto mencoba berdiri, mulai berjalan ke arah danau yang tidak jauh dari sana, dan bertapa terkejutnya dia setelah melihat refleksi dirinya pada danau itu, tubuhnya terlihat lebih muda, persis saat dia berumur enam belas tahun, bahkan rambutnya pun kembali menjadi jabrik berantakan seperti dulu, 'Kurama, apa yang terjadi padaku' teriak nya pada sosok mahluk berupa seekor rubah raksasa berwarna orange berekor sembilan. **"Kheh, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, yang kuingat saat kau melakukan kesalahan tadi tiba-tiba cahaya terang mulai membungkus mu, dan saat sadar kita sudah berada di hutan ini."** Terang kurama, Naruto hanya bisa mengutuk kebodohannya karena sampai melupakan formula hand seal jutsunya itu, dia pernah di beritahu bahwa jikukan no jutsu merupakan jutsu yang berbahaya, karena jika salah sedikit saja penggunanya bisa saja lenyap di antara dimensi ruang waktu. Beruntung dirinya hanya terlempar ke suatu tempat dan tidak terjebak di celah dimensi ruang dan waktu.

'Tapi kita cukup beruntung karna tidak terjebak di celah ruang dan waktu." Naruto mencoba mengeluarkan cakranya, dia takut karna perubahan tubuhnya yang kembali mengecil kemampuannya pun kembali keumurnya saat itu, dan itu sangat tidak dia inginkan. Setelah merasa tidak ada perubahan pada sistem cakra dan pengeluarannya, tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan matanya, langsung saja dia mengalirkan cakra ke matanya.

Saat naruto melakukan itu, matanya yang awalnya berwarna shafir itu mulai berubah menjadi berwarna merah dengan tiga tome, lalu dia menaikan lagi intensitas cakra ke matanya sehingga pola pada matanya berubah lagi menjadi bintang segi enam dengan bentuk suriken cabang tiga pada tengahnya dan terus di lanjutkan hingga tahapan terakhir. "Huft, syukurlah mata sasuke tidak hilang. Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan kurama ?." setelah usai mengecek kekuatannya.

' **Hmm, sebaiknya kita pergi mencari informasi di mana kita, karena aku merasa bahwa kita tidak sedang di 'rumah'.'**

"Ya, aku juga merasa seperti itu." Naruto memutuskan linknya dengan kurama dan berjalan meninggalkan danau itu.

..

..

..

Sudah dua minggu kedatangan Naruto di sini, dan sekarang dia sudah mengetahui di mana dia sekarang, sekarang dia berada di sebuah kota bernama Kuoh, dia berasumsi karena kesalahanya waktu itu dia dan kurama terlempar ke dunia lain. Hal itu di perkuat dengan fakta bahwa manusia di dimensi ini tidak bisa menggunakan cakra.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto sudah berdiskusi dengan Kurama tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan di dunia ini sampai dia kembali ke dunianya nanti. Dan akhirnya meraka memutuskan untuk mendaftar ke sebuah sekolah bernama Kuoh Academy, dikarenakan fisiknya yang sekarang berusia enam belas tahun dia di masukkan tahun ke dua di SMA itu. "Ahahaha, terimakasih Sasuke, mata pemberianmu ini sangat berguna." Tawa nista Naruto setelah berhasil menggenjutsu kepala sekolah itu agar dia bisa di terima di sana.

Naruto yang sekarang tidak berisik seperti di umurnya dulu, karna bagaimana pun walau sekarang fisiknya kembali ke umur enam belas tahun tapi pikiranya adalah seorang berumur dua puluh lima tahun. Sudah satu bulan lamanya Naruto bersekolah di SMA itu, dan dalam kurun waktu itu dia juga telah berhasil menyempurnakan Hiraishin miliknya, bahkan hiraishin miliknya tidak lagi terbatas dari tanda yang dia ciptakan, asalkan dia bisa mengingat dimana lokasi yang akan dia tuju dan dengan perhitungan koordinat yang tepat maka dia pun dapat berpindah dengan segera.

"Dunia yang damai memang terasa indah, tapi juga sangat membosankan, bagaimana menurutmu kurama ?." Naruto merebahkan dirinya di atap sekolah, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Naruto sejak bersekolah di sini. Terkadang dia harus di jemput paksa oleh ketua Osis aka Sona Sitori.

' **Ya, aku juga merasa seperti itu, rasanya bosan juga jika tidak ada lawan bertarung seperti sekarang, hmm, sepertinya kau akan di jemput paksa lagi, hora gadis berkacamata itu mendekat kemari.'** Kurama segera memutuskan link nya setelah merasakan kedatangan sosok ketiga yang akan muncul sebentar lagi.

Sebenarnya Naruto dan Kurama mengetahui ada mahluk lain selain manusia di sini, itu di perkuat dengan berbedanya aura mereka dari manusia biasa, tetapi karena kurangnya informasi mereka hanya mengabaikannya, menurut Naruto, cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan tahu dengan apa nantinya mereka berurusan.

"Kau selalu saja membolos pelajaran Uzumaki-san, aku beritahu, itu merupakan sebuah catatan yang tidak baik, terlebih kau murit pindahan baru di sini, dalam sebulan ini aku sudah sepuluh kali mepergokimu membolos di atap sekolah. Atau kau ingin segera di keluarkan dari sekolah ini ?.

Naruto bergeming dengan penuturan Sona yang sekarang sudah berdiri di samping Naruto dengan berdecak pinggang sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang masih menutup matanya seolah-olah tidak menghiraukan adanya Sona di sana. "Ne Kaichou, apa kau merasa hidup ini sangat membosankan ?, jujur saja kehidupanku sekarang memang jauh lebih nyaman dan damai dari pada yang dulu, tapi entah mengapa, karena itu aku merasa jika ada bagian diriku yang kurang." Ucap Naruto seraya membuka matanya dan menatap langit biru sesaat dan melirik ke arah Sona setelahnya.

Sona merasa ada yang aneh dengan pemuda di depanya ini, tidak biasanya dia berkata seperti itu, dan saat dia melihat manik biru laut milik Naruto, dia seperti melihat suatu kesedihan, kehilangan, dan rasa bosan yang tergambar di sana.

"Apa yang kau katakan, bicaramu seolah-olah kau pernah mengalami hal yang sangat berat sebelumnya." Ucap Sona menanggapi perkataan Naruto yang seperti mengada-ngada dan menyampingkan perasaan yang muncul setelah melihat ke dalam mata Naruto.

Mendengar jawaban Sona, Naruto hanya menyinggungkan senyum kecut, lalu bangkit dari acara berbaringnya. "Lupakann saja apa yang aku katakan tadi, anggap saja kamu tidak pernah mendengarnya." Ucap Naruto sambil membersihkan belakang celananya yang berdebu. "Jadi, kita akan tetap di sini, atau kembali ke kelas setou kaichou-san ?." Dengan itu Sona segera mengejar Naruto yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu meningalkannya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

Malam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, membuat jalan yang biasanya ramai orang berlalulalang kini sepi dan sedikit mencekam bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi itu tidak berlalu bagi pemuda berambut pirang ini. "Kenapa aku bisa melupakan buku itu tadi, andai saja tidak ada tugas yang harus di kumpulkan besok, tidak akan aku mau datang ke sokolah itu malam-malam begini."

' **Itu salahmu sendiri yang meninggalkannya di laci meja belajarmu, sekarang cepatlah kau ambil sana, aku mau tidur dulu'** ucap kurama melalui link.

Naruto tidak menanggapi perkataan Kurama dan lebih memilih mempercepat langkahnya, dia ingin segera sampai dan mengambil buku itu. Lima belas menit kemudian dia telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya, tapi ada yang aneh menurutnya, Naruto maju mendekati gerbang itu dan menyentuh lapisan tidak kasat mata yang menutupi area sekolah. 'Barier ?!, siapa yang memasang barier di sekolah ini, dan untuk apa juga benda ini di pasang.'

Setelah sedikit mengamati barier itu, Naruto memejamkan matanya, secara perlahan di kelopak mata Naruto muncul picmen warna orange menandakan dia sedang memasuki mode sage miliknya. 'Ada sesutu di dalam, suatu pertarungan, aku bisa dengan jelas merasakan perbedaan kekuatan mereka, Kurama, bagaimana menurutmu.'

' **Hn, aku juga merasakannya, apa kau berfikir seperti yang aku fikirkan Naruto ?.'** ucap kurama dengan seringai yang menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi tajamnya. 'Ya, sesuatu yang menarik akan segera terjadi.' Begitupun dengan Naruto, diapun menampilkan seringai nya. Setelah memutuskan linknya dengan Kurama, Naruto mengankat tangan kanannya ke depan dada dengan bentuk jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang teracung dan melipat sisanya, "Hiraishin." Dengan mengucapkan nama jutsunya, Naruto segera menghilang dengan menyisakan kilatan berwarna emas di bekas tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Lihat kurama apa yang kita temukan di sini, bukankah mereka murid dari SMA ini juga, dan apa itu, apa itu sayap, apa dia sejenis yokai burung ?, bagaimana menurutmu Kurama ?." tanya Naruto sambil melihat pertarungan antara Kokkabiel melawan kelompok Rias.

' **Hmm, aku tidak merasakan aura yokai dari pria bersayap burung itu, malahan yang aku rasakan adalah energi Tenki, dan energi youki dari bocah-bocah itu.'**

"Benarkah ? berarti mereka bukan manusia ataupun siluman, lalu mahluk apa mereka sebenarnya ?." ucap Naruto sambil memasang pose berpikir. "Maika, nanti tinggal kita tanya saja ke mereka, sekarang kita harus menolong mereka terlebih dulu, sepertinya mereka sudah tidak bisa melawan burung itu."

' **Apa yang akan kau gunakan ? biju dama atau rasensuriken ?.'**

Naruto menyinggungkan senyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan dari Kurama, sambil tangan kanannya menyentuh pergelangan tangan kiri yang terdapat aksara fuin di sana. Saat Naruto menyentuh aksara itu, tiba-tiba muncul kepulan asap kecil, dan saat asap itu menghilang terlihat sebuah kunai cabang tiga yang pada pegangannya terdapat aksara fuin. "Bukan keduanya, karena keduanya memiliki daya hancur yang sangat besar jadi aku mencoretnya dari daftar serangan, jadi aku akan mengembalikan seranganya saja." Ucap Naruto sambil melakukan serangkaian hand seal, **'Ohh, rupanya kau akan melakukan tehnik itu, sungguh nostalgia, jurus itu juga yang menghalau biju damaku saat bertarung dengan ayahmu dulu.'** Kurama menunjukkan senyuman yang mengerikan setelah tahu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Naruto.

"Ya, jurus ini juga yang menyelamatkan para Shinobi saat perang dunia Shinobi ke empat, tepat saat biju dama Juubi hampir mengenai kami." Ucap Naruto di sela-sela menciptakan hand seal, setelah menyelesaikan hand seal nya, Naruto menghadapkan kunai miliknya ke depan dan menggumamkan nama jutsunya, "Jikukan kekkai."

"minna, apa kalia baik baik saja ?." tanya Gadis berambut merah, dia melihat sekelilignya taman sekolah yang awalnya indah kini rusak berat akibat serangan dari mahluk yang melayang di di langit dengan tatapan angkuh kepada mahluk di bawahnya. "Ya buchou kami baik baik saja, sial kita sama sekali tidak berkutik melawannya, jadi inikah kekuatan mahluk yang pernah merasakan perang tiga fraksi ratusan tahun yang lalu." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang, sama seperti yang lainnya, pakaian nya dia gunakan juga sudah di bilang tidak lagi layak untuk di gunakan, mau bagaimana lagi, musuh mereka adalah veteran perang, sedangkan meraka hanyalah sekumpulan Iblis remaja yang bahkan belum pernah bertarung sebelumnya.

"Hahahaha, inikah kekuatan dari pewaris selanjutnya dari Clan Gremory, sungguh mengecewakan, aku kira setidaknya aku akan sedikit terhibur, ya walaupun kalian berhasil mengalahkan anjing-anjingku, tapi tetap saja kalian bukan tandingan bagiku." Ucap angkuh, Kokkabiel menganggkat tangan kanannya ke udara, sepersekian detik setelah mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan muncul bola energi yang awalnya sebesar bola basket, tapi lama kelamaan membesar hingga berdiameter lima meter. "Dengan serangan ini aku akan memulai kembali perang yang seharusnya telah dmenangkan kaum Datensi sejak dulu, berterimakasihlah kalian para Iblis, karena kalian menjadi jembatan kemenangan bagi kami." Ucapnya dengan nada arogan yang sangat ketara di setiap kalimat yang dia ucapkan. "Matilah Iblis." Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Kokkabiel melemparkan bola enargi itu ke arah Rias dan para Peragenya, Rias dan anggota Perage miliknya hanya bisa diam menerima ajal mereka, bukannya mereka tidak ingin bergerak untuk menghindar, tetapi untuk sekedar menggerakkan kaki mereka saja, mereka sudah tidak mampu.

"Hmm ?!." gumam Kokkabiel melihat serangan nya tadi seperti di tahan oleh sesuatu seperti tulisan-tulisan aneh yang tiba- tiba muncul di udara. Tidak sampai di situ saja, secara perlahan serangan itu mulai masuk ke dalam tulisan tulisan aneh itu. "Apa itu, kenapa seranganku bisa mesuk ke dalamnya."

"Biasanya aku tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi karena mereka adalah murit di SMA ini juga, maka aku putuskan membantu mereka." Tanpa ada yang tahu, dari belakang kelompok rias muncul pemuda bersurai pirang yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Rias berjalan dengan tenangnya sambil menatap Kokkabiel yang terbang,"Kau Uzumaki-san bukan, bagaimana kau bisa di sini." Ucap Kiba terkejut bahwa teman sekelasnya bisa berada di sini, karena sejak awal mereka tidak merasakan kehadiran nya sama sekali.

"Oh, Kiba, hmm, sepertinya aku tidak bisa bertanya 'apakah kau baik baik saja' melihat keadaanmu yang seperti itu."

Kiba hanya meringis mendengar respon Naruto yang seperti tidak kaget dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, "Siapa kau, apa kau yang menahan bola energiku barusan." Tanya Kokkabiel.

"Hmm, ah, ya itu aku yang melakukannya, dan jika kau tidak terima maka akan aku kembalikan lagi bolamu itu, hora lihat ke atas." Ucap Naruto sambil menunju keatas dengan dagunya, semua yang ada di sana sontak saja melihat ke atas lebih tepatnya ke atas Kokkabiel. "Selamat menikmati seranganmu sendiri Ossan." setelah Naruto menjetikan jarinya, bola enargi itu langsung meluncur dengan cepat menuju ke arah Kokkabiel yang berada di bawahnya.

Karena masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, Kokkabiel tidak sempat mengeluarkan sihir pertahannannya, dan langsung menerima serangan itu secara langsung. Ledakan besar terjadi saat bola energi padat itu bertabrakan dengan tubuh Kokkabiel.

Ledakan itu membuat sekolah yang awalnya sudah rusak sana-sini semakin hancur berantakan. Setelah ledakan itu menghilang terlihat sosok Kokkabiel yang babak belur di sekujur tubuhnya karena terkena ledakan dari serangannya sendiri. "Sialan kau bocah, beraninya kau melakukan ini kepadaku."

Melihat bahwa musuhnya belum mati karena terkena serangan sebesar itu secara telak membuat Naruto sedikit kagum, bukankah serangan barusan setara dengan mini bijuu dama miliknya, hemm, misteri-misteri.

"Aku kira kau akan langsung tidak sadarkan diri setelah terkena serangan barusan, tapi ternyata dugaanku meleset, kau bahkan masih bisa berdiri."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, dirinya sudah lelah setelah bekerja tadi, rencanyanya dia hanya akan mengambil buku miliknya yang tertinggal dan langsung pulang untuk beristirahat, tapi ternyata harapannya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Dia berfikir, bisa saja dia pergi sekarang dan meninggalkan mereka.

Tetapi di satu sisi dia juga tidak tega membiarkan mereka yang notabene-nya adalah teman satu sekolahnya. "Maaf ya Ossan, bukannya aku tidak ingin bermain lebih lama denganmu, tapi aku sudah mengantuk dan ingin cepat tidur, maka." Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil satulagi kunai cabang tiga miliknya. "Akan aku selesaikan ini dengan segera dan kembali ke rumah." Dengan itu Naruto melemparkan kedua kunai cabang tiganya ke arah Kokkabiel lalu menggumamkan nama jutsu nya. "Kunai kagebunshin."

Setelah mengatakan itu, kunai yang awalnya hanya dua buah kini menjadi sepuluh, lalu menjadi ratusan. Kokkabiel yang melihat itu tentu saja tidak tinggal diam, dia menciptakan semacam pedang dari cahanya untuk menghalau serangan Naruto barusan. Baginya menahan serangan Noaruto barusan bukanlah hal sulit, bahkan dia tidak perlu bergerak. "Heh, hanya inikah yang bisa kau lakukan setelah ucapanmu yang tadi. Aku sungguh kecewa Manusia." Ucap Kokkabiael setelah berhasil menangkis semua kunai Naruto yang menuju ke arahnya, sekarang di sekitar Kokkabiel terdapat banyak sekali kunai cabang tiga yang menancap di tanah.

Mendengar serangannya barusan di remehkan Kokkabiel, Naruto hanya menyinggungkan seringannya. "Aku harap kau tidak menyesali ucapanmu barusan Ossan, dan juga tidak menyesali untuk tidak terbang lagi ke udara setelah seranganku barusan."

"Persiapan sudah selesai, sekarang aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah membiarkan seorang shinobi menyelesaikan persiapan Jutsunya tanpa ada gangguan."

Kokkabiel tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan oleh bocah berambut pirang itu, 'menyelesaikan Jutsunya'. Tapi tetap saja kokkabiel yang merasa bahwa dirinya yang jauh lebih kuat dari mereka semua hanya meremehkan omongan Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan bocah, jadi majulah dan akan aku hancurcak ke angkuhanmu itu."

"Baiklah, aku mulai, semoga para dewa mengampuni segala dosa mu." Usai mengucapkan itu, Naruto tiba-tiba sudah menghilang dari pandangan Kokkabiel, dan sepersekian detik berikutnya, sebuah luka sayatan di lengan kanannya tercipta dan membuat darah menyembur ke segala arah. Kokkabiel sontak saja berteriak dengan kencang saat merasakan lenganya terluka dengan sangat parah itu. Tetapi tidak sampai di situ saja, dalam lima detik di seluruh tubuh Kokkabiel telah tercipta banyak luka sayatan. Dan tentu saja suara terisksn Kokkabiel sekali lagi menggema di seluruh sekolahan.

Rias dan anggota peeragenya hanya bisa diam mematung melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, karena tidak sampai sepuluh detik, seluruh tubuh Kokkabiel telah penuh Luka sayatan, dan sekarang dia telah tumbang dengan darah menggenang di sekitarnya.

"Hebat juga kau Ossan, biasanya orang akan langsung mati setelah menerima seranganku barusan, ya walaupun kecepatanku dulu tidak secepat sekarang, tapi tetap saja mereka langsung mati setelahnya." Ucap Naruto saat dia secara tiba-tiba muncul di depan Kokkabiel yang tergeletak tidak berdaya.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum aku mengakhiri ini Ossan ?." tanyanya sambil membuat Rassenggan di tangan kanannya.

"karena kau diam saja maka aku anggap tidak ada, selamat tinggal." Dengan mengakhiri kalimatnya, Naruto segera mengarahkan Rasenggannya ke arah kepala Kokkabiel, tetapi sebelum rasenggan itu menyentuh kepala Kokkabiel, tiba-tiba barier yang menutupi sekolah itu hancur bak kaca yang pecah, dari atas sana terlihat sesosok menusia yang mengenakan armor berwarna puti dengan sayap biru mekanik.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu membunuhnya." Ucap Orang yang menggunakan Armor itu.

"Jika aku tidak membunuhnya apa kau bisa menjamin dia tidak akan berbuat onar lagi di sini ?, atau kau juga salah satu dari temannya yang datang untuk membantunya." Ucap Naruto datar, tetapi terdapat nada ancaman yang tertera di setiap kalimatnya

Vali tidak terlalu memperdulikan perkataan Naruto, yang menjadi perhatiannya sekarang adalah keadaan Kokkabiel yang terbaring lemah di bawah Naruto, 'hmm, seberapa kuat pemuda itu, Kokkabiel yang merupakan salah satu jendral Datenshi bisa semudah itu dia kalahkan, dan aku percaya bahwa dia masih menyembunyikan kemampuannya'

"Tidak, aku ke sini bukan untuk membantunya, aku hanya datang untuk menjemputnya karena ada orang yang memintaku untuk mengetasinya, tetapi sepertinya aku tidak perlu melakukannya, karena seperti yang kita tahu, dia bahkan sudah tidak berdaya lagi." Ucap Vali membalas ucapan Naruto.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang."

"Aku akan membawanya dan juga pendeta yang disana, aku masih memerlukan informasi yang dia miliki sebelum nanti aku lenyapkan dia, jadi aku ucapkan terima kasih karena membuat pekerjaanku menjadi lebih ringan. Baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang." Ucap Vali sambil membawa tubuh Kokkabiel dan tubuh Fried. "Namaku Vali sang Vanishing Dragon, aku berharap di pertemuan kita selanjutnya kita bisa saling bertukar pukulan Manusia." Ucap Vali sebelum terbang menjauh dari sekolah itu.

Setelah melihat kepergian pemuda yang mengaku bernama Vali itu, Naruto berbali dan berjalan ke arah kelompok Rias yang berkumpul di bawah pohon. "Apa kalian baik-baik saja ?."

Rias yang merupakan Raja di peerage nya menjawab perntanyaan Naruto dengan nada ramah. "Ya, kami, baik-baik saja, terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi, eto.."

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto saja." Ucap Naruto setelah melihat Rias yang sepertinya kebingungan memanggil namanya.

Setelah itu Rias meminta penjelasan dari Naruto tentang siapa dia dan apa dia sebenarnya, tetapi Naruto tidak menjawabnya dan hanya mengatakan "Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti Rias, dan saat itu tiba aku yakin kalian tidak akan mau berteman denganku." Usai mengucapkan itu Naruto berjalan meninggalkan meeka dan menghilang di balik banyangan.

Keesokan arinya, Naruto sediki kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat, bukankah tadi malam sekolah ini rusak parah karena sebuah pertempuran, tetapi pagi ini dia melihat bahwa sekolah ini tidak menampakkan kerusakan sama sekali, bahkan jejak pertarungan tadi malam pun sama sekali tidak tersisa.

"Huft, aku rasa masih banyak hal yang harus aku pelajari selama tinggal di dunia ini."

Seperti biasa saat jam istirahat Naruto selalu datang ke atap sekolah, tetapi tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini sang Setou kaichou sudah lebih dulu di sana seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu. Melihat itu Naruto hanya menaikan bahunya saja, dan tetap berjalan ke tempat dimana biasanya dia berbaring.

"Tidak biasanya kau di sini terlebih dahulu, biasanya kau datang saat jam pelajaran telah di mulai dan menyeretku masuk ke dalam kelas." Naruto langsung duduk di samping Sona dan lanjut membaringkan tubuhnya.

Tidak ada respon dari Sona, hingga membuat Naruto sedikit tidak nyaman dengan ketenangan Sona. "Ada apa ? apa ada masalah hari ini. ?"

Melihat Sona yang tetap diam membuat Naruto sedikit bingung, biasanya sona akan memarahinya saat dia berbuat masalah, tetapi kali ini dia hanya diam saja dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit kwatir, tetapi, dia tidak bisa bertanya lebih dari itu, dia mengerti setatusnya, dia hanyaorang asing bagi Sona.

"Jika kau tidak ingin mengatakanya tidak apa, aku tidak akan memaksa mu." Setelah itu baik Naruto maupun Sona hanya diam, hingga akhirnya Sona mulai berbicara. "Semalam apakah yang dikatakan Rias itu benar ?, bahwa kau yang berhasil mengalahkan Kokkabiel ."

Naruto melirik sedikit Sona yang masih menunduk, "Jika yang kau maksut adalah pria bersayap burung itu, maka jawabannya adalah iya, akulah yang mengalahkannya semalam, dan jika kau bisa tahu soal masalah ini, bisakah aku berasumsi bahwa kau sama dengan Rias ?."

Sona tidak menjawab perntanyaan balik dari Naruto dia hanya diam dan lebih dalam meundukan kepalanya, tetapi samar samar Naruto bisa melihat jika bahu Sona mulai bergetar. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya kepadaku." Ucapan Sona tidak lebih dari sekedar bisikan, dan itu tentu saja tidak terdengar oleh Naruto. "Bisa kau ulangi ?, aku tidak bisa mendengar ucapanmu barusan." Setelah itu emosi yang sejak tadi di tahan oleh Sona akhirnya pecah dan menumpahkan segala pikirannya tentang apa yang di katakan oleh Rias semalam kepada Naruto. "LALU KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENCERITAKANNYA KEPADAKU, SELAMA INI KAU MENGANGGAPKU APA, APA KAU HANYA MENGANGGAPKU SEBAGAI ORANG ASING, MEMANG KITA BARU SATU BULAN INI SALING MENGENAL, TETAPI ENTAH KENAPA SAAT AKU DEKAT DENGAN MU, AKU MENJADI SANGAT NYAMAN, SELAMA INI AKU TIDAK PERNAH MERASAKAN HAL INI, BERAPA BANYAK PUN LAKI-LAKI YANG DATANG UNTUK MELAMARKU AKU LANGSUNG SAJA MENOLAK MEREKA, TETAPI BERBEDA DENGAN MU SAAT AKU BERSAMAMU AKU BISA MENJADI DIRIKU SENDIRI, TERLEPAS DARI SIAPA AKU, AKU..." Sona secara tibatiba menghentikan luapan emosinya saat tangan kekar Naruto menariknya kedalam dekapanya. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya memeluk Sona saat ini. Tetapi sepertinya inilah yang di butuhkan oleh Sona saat ini, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau seperti ini, tetapi jika kau masih ingin bertanya tentang aku, maka akan aku jawab sebisa ku." Ucap Naruto menenangkan Sona.

Setelah di rasa Sona sedikit tenang Naruto, mulai sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Sona. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan."

Sona tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dia sedang berfikir tentang apa yang akan dia tanyakan kepada Naruto hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memulainya dari awal. "Katakan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin ada kebohongan jadi aku minta kau jujur menjawabnya."

Naruto sedikit bingung, dia takut jika dia menceritakan segalanya maka dia akan di jauhi oleh semua orang seperti di dunianya, dan dia tidak ingin itu terjadi. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, aku tidak mau hal itu terulang lagi."

Sona bisa melihat kepedihan,rasa takut dan kesepian dari sorot mata Naruto saat ini, entah mengapa tangan Sona bergerak sendiri tanpa perintahnya dan menyentuh pipi kiri Naruto dengan lembut. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu setelah nanti apa yang kau ucapkan kepadaku, jadi aku minta, kau jujurlah kepadaku, aku mohon."

Melihat kesungguhan Sona, akhirnya hati Naruto luluh jugadan akhirnya dia mengangguk tanda dia akan menceritakan semuanya. "Daripada mendengar cerita, lebih baik kau melihatnya sendiri dan membuat keputusanmu, sekarang tataplah mataku."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naroto memejamkan matanya, dan mulai mengalirkan cakranya ke mata hingga membuat mata biru itu berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tome. "Sharingan."

Sona sontak tergejut melihat mata merah itu, tetapi tiba-tiba dia bukan lagi berada di atap sekolah melaikan berada di suatu taman, di sana dia melihat seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dengan mata biru menatap anak seumuranya yang di jemput oleh orang tua mereka saat senja tiba dengan pandangan sedih. "Anak kecil itu.."

"Ya anak kecil itu adalah aku, aku adalah seorang anak yatim piatu, selain itu aku juga di anggap monster oleh penduduk desa ku karena aku memiliki bijuu di dalam tubuhku sehingga aku selalu di jauhi dan tidak jarang di siksa oleh mereka." Gambaran pun berubah di mana Naruto di keroyok oleh beberapa remaja di sebuah gang hingga terkapar tidak berdaya.

"Jadi maksutmu kita saat ini.."

"Ya, sekarang kau sedang melihat sebuah ingatan, lebih tepatnya ingatanku, aku akan memulainya dari awal sehingga kau tidak akan salah membuat keputusan nanti."

Ucap Naruto membuat Sona melebarkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Hay ketemu lagi dengan saya, padahal satu belum kelar tapi malah bikin satu lagi, hehe.

oke di sini aku membuat fic yang berseting tentang Naruto yang melakukan kesalahan sehingga dia terlemparke dimensi lain. Di fik ini juga aku membuat Naruto yang awalnya sudah berumur dua puluh lima menjadi enam belas tahun.

Oke itu saja, semoga kalian menyukai fic baru ku ini. R&R

Berminat untuk merevieu

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVV

VV

V


	2. Chap 2 new war

New Life In Another World

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto [Maasashi Kishimoto]

High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Rate : M

Warning : Gaje, typo, AU, OOC, Semi Canon, Etc.

Genre : Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Super Power, Romance, Etc.

Don't like Don't read

Summary : Setelah perang usai Naruto memutuskan untuk mengembara untuk melihat dunia dunia ini, tetapi karena kesalahanya dalam melakukan hiraishin dirinya terlempar ke dimensi lain dan mulailah kehidupan baru Naruto di dunia yang baru dengan musuh baru.

Reaksi yang bisa di tunjukan oleh Sona hanyalah ketidak percayaan, bagimana mungkin dirinya tiba-tiba bisa berada di tempat yang dia tidak ketahui, dan apa maksutnya dia sedang di dalm ingatan Naruto, seingatnya tidak ada sihir yang bisa membawa seseorang ke dalam ingatan seseorang, jadi siapakah Naruto sebenarnya.

"Apa maksutmu kita berada di dalam ingatanmu, setahuku tidak ada sihir seperti itu di dunia ini."

Naruto hanya diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Sona dan tetap menatap ke depan melihat seorang anak kecil yang terkapar tidak berdaya di sebuah gang sempit. "Mungkin di duniamu kemampuan ini tidak ada, tapi di duniaku kemampuan ini sudah sangat sering di gunakan, untuk mendapatkan informasi yang akurat kami masuk langsung ke pikiran mereka dan melihat sendiri ingatan mereka."

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu menoleh ke arah Sona. "Biasanya untuk melihat ingatan seseorang, diperlukan tiga sampai sampai empat orang shinobi untuk melakukannya. Tapi akan berbeda jika orang itu memiliki sharingan, dia bisa dengan bebas memasuki ingatan seseorang bahkan menulis ulang ingatan orang lain hanya dengan menatapnya saja. Seperti yang aku lakukan saat ini padamu."

Sebenarnya Sona tidak terlalu percaya dengan ucapan Naruto tentang kemampuan memasuki ingatan seseorang, tetapi nyatanya dia saat ini memang sedang berada di dalam ingatan pemuda berambut pirang ini.

Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan semua ini, akhirnya Sona menyerah dengan segala pemikirannya dan melanjutkan melihat ingatan Naruto. Setelah sekian lama melihat akhirnya Sona dapat mengambil sebuah kesimpulan. Naruto memang merupakan anak dari pemimpin sekaligus pahlawan dai desa yang baru dia tahu bernama Konoha itu. Tetapi karena adanya Bijuu di dalam tubuh Naruto, dirinya menjadi di jauhi oleh semua penduduk desa.

Tetapi karena itulah Naruto bisa bertambah kuat hingga bisa menghentikan perang di dunia itu bersama teman. Di ingatan itu bisa Sona lihat perkembangan dari Naruto mulai dia kecil hingga dirinya dewasa, bagaimana kehidupannya, dan bagaimana kerasnya penderitaannya. Dan dari itu juga sona akhirnya memutuskan akan selalu berada di samping pemuda itu apapun yang terjadi, walaupun dia tahu bahwa naruo hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman sekolahnya saja.

Walaupun Sona merasa sangat lama dia berada di dalam ingatan Naruto, tetapi nyatanya waktu di dunia nyata tidak lebih dari dua menit, di posisi mereka saat ini yang saling berpelukan dengan Sona yang menatap lurus ke mata merah berpola tiga tome itu lurus, bisa saja membuat orang yang melihatnya menjadi salah sangka, tetapi semua itu harus berakhir setelah kesadaran Sona kembali dan sontak mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh.

"sekarang kau sudah tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya, aku bukanlah orang baik, tanganku ini telah banyak berlumuran darah, aku tidaklah pantas berada di sampingmu ataupun di samping yang lain."

Sona yang masih Shok setelah melihat ingatan Naruto hanya diam sambil menunduk, tetapi saat Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah, dengan cepat Sona meraih tangan kanan Naruto untuk menghentikannya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan masalalumu, yang dulu biarlah berlalu, yang terpenting adalah sekarang, aku tidak peduli bahkan jika kau dulunya adalah pembunuh sekalipun, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu mulai sekarang."

Entah keberanian dari mana, Sona mulai berjalan mendekati naruto yang terpaut satu langkah dari Naruto, tangan kanannya mulai terangkat dan mulai mengelus pipi kiri Naruto dengan lembut. "Jadi kau tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi."

Sona mulai berjinjit dan sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga sekarang mereka dapat merasakan hembusan Nafas masing-masing.

"Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, selalu."

Jarak meraka sekarang tidak lebih dari satu jari saja, hingga mereka pun bisa merasakan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. "Ehem."

Tetapi saat sedikit lagi bibir mereka saling menyatu, dari arah belakan Naruto terdengar suara deheman yang berasal dari seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan kacamata ofal yang membingkai manik ungu indahnya.

"Kaicho apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, kejadian tadi tidaklah pantas anda lakukan terlebih lagi mengingat setatus anda." Ujar Tsubaki dingin dengan menatap tajam Naruto, tetapi yang di tatap hanya menatap malas Tsubaki.

"Kurasa aku tidak di perlukan dalam pembicaraan antar angota Osis ini, sebaiknya aku pergi mencari tempat lain untuk tidur." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan pergi, tetapi tepat saat Naruto berada di samping Tsubaki, tsubaki membisikan kata-kata yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu setelah pulang nanti Naru." Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Mendengar ancaman dari orang kedua di organisasi osis itu Naruto menyinggungkan seringainya "Kita lihat saja nanti." Setelah itu Naruto berlalu meningalkan keduanya.

Setelah Naruto benar-benar pergi dari sana Tsubaki mulai bertanya kepada Sona.

"Jadi, bisa anda jelaskan apa yang barusan terjadi Sona sama, kenapa saya melihat jika anda hampir menciumnya." Ucap Tsubaki dengan nada datar di sertai tatapan datarnya. Sona yang di tanya seperti itu langsung panik, wajahnya sontak memerah. "Ta..tadi aku hanya, hanya..."

Tidak ada respon berarti dari Tsubaki selain tatapan datar yang membuat Sona semakin gugup hingga akhirnya dirinya lari meninggalkan Tsubaki sendirian. "Huft, padahal baru saja aku bilang kemarin, dasar playboy." Ucapnya sambil meyinggungkan senyum manis miliknya.

Jam pelajaran telah selesai dan bel sekolah pun telah berbunyi menandakan berakhirnya sekolah hari ini, seperti biasa, para murid sangat gembira mendengar bel itu bagaikan suara nyanyian bidadari surga yang memanggil mereka.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan para murid lainya. Naruto dengan segera mengemas perlengkapanya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Hari ini kafe tempat dia berkerja tengah di renofasi sehingga dalam beberapa hari ke depan dia mendapatkan libur. Sehingga memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Dalam perjalanya pulang Naruto teringat akan persediaan makanannya yang telah menipis di apartemennya, sehingga memutuskan berbelok untuk membeli persediaan dulu.

"Aku yakin dia akan pulang larut malam lagi hari ini, lebih baik aku buatkan makan malam untuk hari ini." Ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju sebuah minimarket.

..

..

"Tadaima..." Ucap Naruto setelah masuk kedalam apartemen.

"Okairi.."

Mendengar seseorang atau lebih tepatnya suara seorang gadis menjawab salamnya, membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. 'Bukannya seharusnya dia belum pulang.'

Mengabaikan bagaimana 'dia' telah sampai di rumah terlebih dulu, Naruto segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk menaruh bahan makanan yang sengaja dia beli saat pulang tadi. Di dapur Naruto melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tengah memakai celemek dan sedang mengiris sayuran dengan telaten tanpa menghiraukan adanya orang lain yang baru saja masuk ke dapurnya.

"Aku kira kau akan ada rapat, jadi aku belanja beberapa bahan makanan."

Gadis itu hanya diam mendengar ucapan Naruto tanpa ada niat untuk menjawabnya, dan tetap melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Naruto yang menyusun belanjaannya ke lemari pendingin mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu, memang gadis itu pada dasarnya pendiam dan hanya akan bicara jika di tanya atau di ajak bicara terlebih dahulu. Tetapi tidak seperi saat ini, Naruto merasa bahwa dirinya seperti sedang di halangi oleh sebuah dinding tak terlihat yang bertuliskan 'jangan ganggu aku saat ini', dan sumpah itu membuat Naruto merasa jengah.

"Baiklah sekarang apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini putri cermin ?."

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat untuk menunggu tangapan dari gadis itu, tetapi setelah di tunggu beberapa saat ternyata tidak ada tanda-tanda dari gadis yang di juluki Putri Cermin oleh Naruto itu untuk menjawab.

Naruto tampak berfikir keras mengingat-ingat kejadian hari ini yang mungkin menjadi pemicu gadis itu mendadak menjadi diam seperti ini. Seingatnya tadi pagi saat meraka berangkat sekolah gadis itu tidak lah seperti ini, lalu apa yang membuatnya seperti sekarang.

Setelah memikirkan apa yang salah, akhirnya Naruto mengingat kejadian tadi siang di atap sekolah.

"Apa ini karena kejadian tadi siang ?."

Tepat setelah Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan itu, tangan yang semula memotong sayur itu tiba-tiba berhenti tetapi detik berikutnya kembali mengiris lagi. Tetapi walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap bisa menangkap keganjilan itu. 'Jadi benar ini gara-gara kejadian tadi siang dengan Sona.'

"Ternyata benar, apa kau marah karena aku dekat dengan Sona, Tsubaki ?."

Naruto mencoba bertanya lagi tetapi tetap saja Tsubaki tidak mejawabnya. Akhirnya Naruto berjalan mendekati Tsubaki dan berdiri di belakang gadis Iblis itu, kedua tanganya menyentuh kedua bahu Tsubaki. "Aku minta maaf jika membuatmu marah, tetapi apa yang kau lihat tidaklah seperti yang kau banyangkan, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa aku hanya menunjukan masalaluku kepadanya dengan Sharinganku." Tsubaki mulai merespon Naruto dengan berhenti sejenak dari aktifitasnya memotong sayuran.

"Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatirkan itu."

Tangan Naruto yang semula berada di pundak Tsubaki mulai turun ke pinggang berusaha memeluk pinggang Tsubaki, tetapi sebuah pisau secara cepat mengarah ke kepala pemuda kuning itu sehingga membuatnya mundur untuk menghindari tusukan itu. "Sekali lagi kau lakukan itu jangan harap kepalamu masih bertengger manis di lehermu Naru." Ucap Tsubaki dengan tatapan dan aura membunuh yang sangat terasa.

Melihat Tsubaki yang sepertinya telah kembali seperti biasa membuat Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan ke kamar untuk mengganti seragamnya. "Ha'i.. ha'i, lagipula aku masih sayang dengan kepalaku."

"Mandilah dulu lalu kita makan malam bersama."

"Ha'i."

Setelah itu Tsubaki melanjutkan lagi masaknya. Kenapa Naruto bisa tinggal bersama orang ke dua di Organisasi Osis SMA Kuoh, jawabanya karena, setelah tiga hari Naruto mencari tahu di mana dia tinggal, Naruto bertemu dengan Tsubaki di sebuah kawasan yang bisa di bilang cukup sepi.

Di sana Naruto melihat Tsubaki di kelilingi oleh beberapa Pemuda yang bertampang seperti preman sedang mencoba menggodanya, tetapi tidak di hiraukan oleh Tsubaki, yang alhasil memancing kemarahan para preman itu.

Mereka mulai berbuat kasar kepada Tsubaki, Naruto yang tidak suka melihat kekerasan segera menghampiri mereka dan menghajar para preman itu hingga babak belur. Sebenarnya Tsubaki sendiri bisa saja menghajar preman-preman itu, tetapi saat dia akan membalas perlakuan preman itu tiba-tiba pemuda kuning aka Naruto datang. Awalnya melihat pemanpilan Naruto yang aneh Tsubaki mengira dia adalah salah satu anggota preman itu dan bersandiwara untuk membuat Tsubaki tekecoh dan jatuh ke dalam jebakannya. Tetapi melihat kesungguhan di mata Naruto Tsubaki pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Setelah itu Tsubaki di antar ke rumah oleh Naruto dengan alasan agar tidak ada lagi yang mengganggunya. Setelah sampai di rumah, Tsubaki menawarkan makan malam tetapi di tolak oleh Naruto.

Tetapi baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan Tsubaki, Naruto yang memang dalam beberapa hari itu belum sama sekali mendapatkan asupan makanan jatuh pingsan, hingga akhirnya mau tidak mau Tsubaki membawanya masuk ke Apartemen miliknya. Setelah Naruto siuman (dan makan tentunya) Tsubaki meminta penjelasan siapa Naruto sebenarnya, karena saat Naruto pingsan.

Tsubaki mencoba untuk meyembuhkan sedikit luka di tubuh Naruto, tetapi saat melakukannya, Tsubaki merasakan bahwa tubuh Naruto bukanlah tubuh manusia biasa. Setelah memceritakan siapa dirinya dan dari mana dia berasal. Tsubaki merasa kasihan dan meminta Naruto untuk tinggal bersamanya, ya walaupun awalnya Naruto menolaknya karena merasa tidak enak, bukankah mereka baru saja bertemu.

Tetapi dengan sedikit ancaman dan tipu muslihat Iblis akhirnya Naruto mau (secara terpaksa) tinggal bersama Tsubaki, dan setuju untuk ikut bersekolah dengan kemampuan mata miliknya.

..

..

..

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian Naruto berjalan ke dapur untuk melaksanakan makan malam bersama Tsubaki. Makan malam kali ini sedikit berbeda dari malam biasanya, menurut Naruto biasanya Tsubaki memasak makanan yang seimbang.

Tetapi kali ini dia hanya memasak rebusan daging dan karage saja. 'Apa dia masih marah karena kejadian tadi pagi ya.'

"Tsubaki, sepertinya sudah saatnya aku mencari tahu tentang dunia ini, karena sejak malam itu aku sepertinya kembali menemukan apa yang selama ini aku cari di dunia ini."

Tsubaki menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya lurus. "Jadi sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan ?."

Naruto hanya menaikan bahunya dan bersikap acuh terhadap pertanyaan Tsubaki, "Mungkin aku akan mencari seseorang yang mengerti tentang dunia ini dan menyalin ingatanya mungkin."

"Kau gila."

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Tsubaki. "Sejak awal memangnya kau pikir aku ini waras apa."

Setelah itu mereka berdua tertawa bersama dan melanjutkan makan malam mereka yang tertunda itu.

Usai makan malam Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan jalan, dia berfikir dari siapa dia bisa mendapatkan informasi penting yang akurat tentang dunia ini. Saat Naruto memikirkan itu, Naruto melihat seorang pria berambut coklat dengan bagian depan yang berwarna pirang memakai yukata sedang. "Orang aneh di udara dingin seperti ini dia malah menggunakan yukata seperti itu."

"Aku bisa mendengarnya bocah, berani sekali kau mengatakan orang aneh saat orang itu berada di dekatmu." Ucap pria tua itu kepada Naruto.

"Ah maaf jika kau mendengarnya, tapi bukan kah memang aneh, di suhu udara yang dingin seperti ini kau malah menggunakan yukata." Ucap Naruto sambil mendekat ke arah pria itu dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Yang aku tahu, di sungai ini tidak ada satupu ikan yang bisa kita pancing, apa alasanmu memancing di sini hanya untuk menghindari omelan istri mu ossan ?." tanya Naruto.

Pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar spekulasi kenapa dirinya memancing di sini. Melihat pria tua itu tertawa seperti itu membuat Naruto sedikit menganbil langkah mundur. 'Dia gila, aku yakin dia pasti sudah gila.'

"Tidak aku tidak gila anak muda, hanya saja perkataanmu tentang menghindari omelan istri itu membuatku tertawa. Perkenalkan namaku Azazel. Siapa nama mu anak muda."

Setelah merasa bahwa pria tua itu tidak gila Naruto kebali mendekatinya. "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, anda bisa memanggil saya Naruto, Azazel san."

"Naruto ? bukankah itu nama kue ikan pelengkap ramen ? nama yang cukup unik untuk orang yang memiliki aura kuat sepertimu." Mendengar Azazel yang mengetahui auranya padahal dia sudah menekanya hingga ke titik terendah membuatnya menjadi waspada tetapi tidak membuatnya merubah gestur tubuhnya yang masih terlihat biasa saja.

"Bagaimana kau bisa merasakan auraku, bahkan jika aku tidak menekannya, tidak mungkin orang biasa bisa merasakannya. Katakan mahluk apa kau sebenarnya Azazel !."

"Ah tidak perlu memasang wajah galak seperti itu kepadaku, baiklah aku akan mengaku, sekali lagi perkenalkan namaku Azazel, dan aku adalah."

.

.

.

Mentari telah muncul dari persembunyiannya dan mulai mnerangi dunia yang gelap, dari sebuah kamar terdapat dua sosok berbeda genre sedang tertidur dengan posisi sang gadis memeluk si pria yang sepertinya terlihat tidak nyaman dengan posisi itu dan mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. "Engh, tanganku seperti di tiduri oleh seekor badak." Ucapnya sambil mulai memfokuskan pandangannya dan saat dirinya ingin menggerakan tangan kanannya dirinya menyadari ada sesuatu yang menahan tangannya, sehingga secara reflek mengalihkan pandanganya ke rah kanan.

Dan saat menihat terdapat sosok gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang yang hanya mengenakan dalaman saja sedang menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai bantal. Bagi kebanyakan lelaki ini pasti merupakan sebuah surga karena tidur bersama gadis cantik nan bohai ini, tetapi Naruto tidak menganggapnya seperti itu, walau tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa Naruto mulai merasakan sesuatu di hatinya setia dia berdekatan dengan Tsubaki, tetapi dirinya masih menyadari siapa dirinya, dia merasa tidak pantas untuk orang sebaik Tsubaki, karena bagaimana pun tangannya telah banyak mengambil nyawa orang lain.

Dengan gerakan lembut Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menyibakkan poni gadis itu, tetapi gerakan kecil itu ternyata cukup berefek sehingga membuat Tsubaki terbangun,

"Maaf membuatmu terbangun Tsubaki, tetapi ini sudah pagi sebaiknya kita segera bersiap-siap agar tidak terlambat ke sekolah nanti."

Dengan gerakan imut Tsubaki bukannya bangun malah semakin beingsutan di tubuh Naruto. "Bisakah kita seperti ini sedikit lebih lama Naru."

"tapi sekarang sudah waktunya kita bersiap, jika kau terlambat itu akan merusak reputasimu, sebaiknya kita segera bangun dan bersiap-siap." Ucap naruto menolak ajakan Tsubaki untuk tidur sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Huft, baiklah, tetapi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu sebelum nya."

Setelah Tsubaki mengatakan itu, entah kenapa Naruto merasa wajah Tsubaki semakin lama semakin dekat dengan dirinya, hinga dia merasakan sebuah benda kenyal dan basah terasa di bibirnya.

"Sebelum orang lain mengambilnya dari mu, aku akan mengambilnya terlebih dahulu, bukankah kita telah sepakat sejak kau tinggal di sini kau akan menjadi milikku, dan begitupun sebaliknya, aku tidak ingin kau di ambil oleh siapapun bahkan oleh Sona sekalipun. Jadi aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Setelah perkataan Tsubaki tadi Naruto yang awalnya kurang ngeh dengan maksut Tsubaki perlahan menarik tangan kanannya yang masih digunakan oleh tsubaki sebagai bantal untuk mendorong kepala Tsubaki mendekat ke padanya. "Kau akan menyesal jika menjalin hubungan denganku Tsubaki."

"Aku tidak peduli, bahkan jika seluruh dunia menentang hubungan kita aku akan tetap bersamamu selamanya."

Perkataan Tsubaki pun di akhiri dengan bertemunya kembali kedua bibir meraka, tetapi kali ini dalam ciuman meraka tercampur beragam emosi dan perasaan saling membutuhkan.

.

.

.

.

Usai kegiatan pagi yang tidak biasa mereka, mereka segera berangkat ke sekolah bersama seperti biasa, di setiap jalan banyak mata para murid SMA Kuoh yang melihat mereka, walaupun terkesan tertutup, Naruto juga masuk jajaran siswa populer di SMA Kuoh karena kpribadiannya yang terkesan pendiam dan tertutub banyak siswi yang mengganggap dirinya keren.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka telah sampai di sekolah dan setelah itu berpisah dikarenakan kelas mereka yang berbeda.

"Ne, ne Uzumaki san, apa hubunganmu dengan fukukaicho ?, kami lihat kalian selalu datang dan pulang bersama jika fukukaicho tidak ada rapat." Ucap seorang murid di kelas Naruto yang penasaran dengan hubungan Naruto dan Tsubaki yang terkesan sangat dekat itu, padahal Naruto baru satu bulan bersekolah di SMA Kuoh ini.

Naruto yang baru saja sampai di meja muliknya segera meletakan tas miliknya dan duduk di bangkunya, setelah itu dia menoleh ke arah murid wanita yang bertanya kepadanya tadi.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja rumah kamu satu arah jadi kami sering berjalan bersama baik itu berangkat maupun pulang sekolah." Ucapnya berbohong, 'Tidak mungkin kan jika aku mengatakan jika kami tinggal serumah, bisa bisa sekolah ini akan gempar nantinya.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

 **N.L.A.W**

Seminggu sejak Naruto bertemu dengan Azazel, dan dari kurun waktu itu juga Naruto mendapatkan banyak informasi darinya. Salah satunya adalah adanya mahluk lain selain manusia di dunia ini. Dan itu membuat Naruto dan Kurama kembali bersemangat.

Malam ini akan di adakan pertemuan antara tiga fraksi utama untuk mmbahas penyerangan dan pencurian pedan suci oleh Kokkabiel seminggu yang lalu. Mereka menggunakan SMA Kuaoh sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka. Di suatu ruangan terdapat para perwakilan dari ketiga Fraksi utama.

Awalnya rapat itu berjalan lancar tetapi saat akan menyepakati perjanjian damai secara tiba tiba waktu di mendadak berhenti. "Vorbiden Ballor Vieu, sepertinya bocah Vampir itu dalam bahaya, dan juga sepertinya kita mendapat beberapa tamu di sini, Vali bisa kau atasi mereka ?." ucap Azazel sambil menatap Vali yang tengah bersandar di dinding dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Heh, baiklah dari pada aku mati bosan di sini lebih baik aku sedikit bemain main dengan mereka." Ucapnya sambil mengembangkan sayap mekanik tanda kepemilikan dari salah satu naga surgawi Hakkuryuko.

.

.

.

"Kurama apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi, kenapa tiba tiba waktu serasa berhenti di sini ?." tanya seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan jubah putih beraksen api hitam dibawahnya.

' **Entah lah aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, tapi lihat setelah kejadian tadi banyak orang berpakaian aneh yang datang. Kau ingin aku bantu ?."**

"Tidak." Ucapnya singkat, Naruto saat ini sedang menarik enargi alam di sekelilingnya, dan saat itu selesai terdapat pikmen berwarna orange di sekitar matanya dan kornea matanyapun berubah bentuk menjadi seperti tanda 'plus'.

"Aku bisa mengatasi mereka sendiri." Lanjutnya. Setelah itu Naruto segera menghilang dengan meninggalkan kilatan emas.

Kembali ke ruang rapat, disana hanya para pemimpin dari tiga fraksi utama dan para pemegang secred gear serta pemegang pedang suci saja yang tidak terkena efek dari Forbiden ballor vieu, sedangkan Rias tidak terkena efeknya karena saat kejadian itu dia secara tidak sengaja menyentuh boosted gear milik Isse sehingga dia tidak terkena efeknya.

"Rias sebaiknya kau pergi menolong anggota peerage mu itu, jika ini dibiarkan terus bahkan kami pun kan di buat berhenti oleh kekuatannya." Ucap seorang yang memiliki rambur seperti Rias.

"Baik onii sama, Isse ayo." Ucap Rias serayapergi dengan membawa Isse bersamanya.

Tak beberapa lama setelah kepergian Rias, di ruangan itu muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul seorang wanita.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Sirzech, Serafall."

"Katerea Leviathan, apa semua ini ulahmu ?." ucap Sirzech datar kepada wanita keturunan asli dari Maou Leviathan itu.

"Hohoho, kau benar,ini semua adalah rencanaku,tetapi aku tidak menyangka kalian masih bisa bergerak." Ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tertutupi aura berwarna ungu.

"Seharusnya kalian menjadi seperti gadis ini, diam tidak bergerak sehingga aku bisa dengan mudah membunuh kalian." Di akhir ucapan Katterina, dirinya hendak menusuk tubuh tidak bergerak Tsubaki dengan tangannya yang terlapisi energi youki, tetapi tepat secenti sebelum tubuh Tsubaki tertusuk, sebuah tangan tan menahan gerakan tangan Katerea.

"Siapa kau bocah ?."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku wanita tua, yang perlu kau tahu adalah, jauhkan tanganmu ini dari dia, karena jika sedikit saja kau berani melukainya maka akan aku pastikan, kau akan lenyap saat itu juga." Ucap Naruto seraya menebarkan aura membunuh yang pekat ke sekelilingnya.

Merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat sedekat ini, apalagi aura itu di tujukan langsung kepadanya, tak ayal membuat salah satu keturunan asli dari yondai Maou terdahulu itu merasa ketakutan.

Tetapi biar bagainamapun dirinya yang notabenenya datang kesini tidak mungkin datang tanpa resiapan, bahkan dia masih memiliki kartu AS di balik lengan baju miliknya.

"Be..berani sekali kau mengancamku bocah, apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya ? Aku adalah Katerea Leviathan dan aku..."

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kau, jika dewa pernah aku kalahkan, apa susahnya hanya mengalahkan Iblis kecil sepertimu." Ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Katerea dengan nada datar.

Katerea merasa jika pemuda di sampingnya ini bukanlah pemuda biasa. Sehingga dia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk memancing kemarahannya.

Katerea dengan paksa melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Naruto dan melompat mundur untuk mencari jarak aman dari pemuda yang tidak dia ketahui itu. "Bicaramu sombong sekali boya, apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santu."

"Aku tidak perlu menyunjukan sopan santunku kepada Iblis sepertimu." Setelah Katerea mundur, Naruto lalu meyentuh pundak Tsubaki dan mengalirkan sedikit cakranya. Dan hasilnya Tsubakipun terlepas dari efek Vorbiden Ballor vieu.

"Naru, apa yang terjadi, bagaimana kau bisa di sini. ?" tanya Tsubaki beruntun saat sadar ada yang aneh dengan ruangan ini, terlebih dengan munculnya Naruto di sini.

"Penjelasanya nanti saja, sekarang lebih baik kita bereskan dulu kekacauan ini, saat ini ada sekitar duaratus orang berpakaian aneh di sini, dan mereka masih terus bermunculan, Azazel tidak adakah yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menghentikan munculnya orang orang aneh itu."

"tentu saja ada, kita hanya perlu menghancurkan lingkaran sihir itu, tetapi." Ucap Azazel menjawab pertanyaan sambil melihat Katerea yang sepertinya memasang wajah geram karena tidak di hiraukan keberadaannya.

"Beraninya kalian tidak menganggapku, terima ini, akan aku musnahkan kalian sekaligus."

Katerea mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi dan dari tongkat itu muncul cahaya menyilaukan dan di akhiri dengan ledakan besar yang membuat ruang pertemuan itumenjadi hancur berantakan.

"Ahahaha, apa ini, pemimpin dari ketiga fraksi bersatu membuat barier untuk menahan ledakan kekuatanku, sungguh menggelikan." Ucap katerea melihat para pemimpin dari ketiga fraksi itu menggabungkan kekuatan mereka untuk menahan ledakan yang barusan dia ciptakan.

"Aku akan maju melawanya, sekaligus aku ingin mencoba mainan baru yang aku ciptakan. Naruto aku serahkan lingkaran sihir itu kepadamu. Ingat hancurkan tanpa ragu ragu."

"Hn, Aku mengerti." Jawab Naruto setelah itu Naruto berbalik menghadap ke arah Lingkaran sihir yang berada di atas sekolahnya itu.

"Kurama, sepertinya aku harus sedikit meminjam kekuatanmu." Setelah mengatakan itu, tiba tiba tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan semacam api berwarna emas dan corak hitam di sekujur tubuhnya.

Naruto sedikit menaikan intensitas cakra miliknya hinga cakra emas miliknya membentus seperti kepala seekor rubah, lalu kepala rubah itu membuka mulutnya lebar. Secara perlahan di depan mulut rubah itu muncul bola bola berwarna merah dan biru yang bersatu dan memadat di depan mulut rubah itu.

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup." Ucaap Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Lingkaran sihir di atas itu.

"Terima dan lenyaplah."

"Bijju Dama !."

 **TBC.**

Apa kabar mina, sudah lama saya tidak up, ya dikarenakan tugas saya yang banya dan harus sering berpindah tempat, capek sih sebenarnya, tapi mau gimana lagi ini sudah tugas (kok mlah curhat).

Oke abaikan yang di atas tadi. Di chap ini saya membuat Naruto berpasangan dengan Tsubaki, karena saya lihat sepertinya potensi Tsubaki sebagai Heroine cukup bagus ke depannya, dan lagi di sini Naruto tidak akan aku rubah menjadi iblis, dia akan tetap menjadi manusia.

Ohya, karena Naruto di sini awalnya sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun, tetapi karena kesalahan saat melakukan Jikkukan jutsu, sehingga dia menjadi berpenampilan sebagai remaja berumur enam belas tahun, jadi ya, Naruto di sini sifatnya sedikit pendiam dan lebih tenang.

Oke itu saja yang bisa saya katakan, untuk Jadwal up saya tidak bisa berjanji untuk cepat up, jika ada waktu luanga pasti saya akan mengetik lagi. Terimakasih bagi semua pembaca yang mau menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic gaje ini. Saya mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari kalian semua agar kedepanya fic ini dapan lebih baik dari sekarang.

Akhir kata terimak kasih telah mampir, jika ada saran atau ingin bertanya silahkan saja PM saya, pasti saya balas.

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chap depan.

Berminat untuk merevieu

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVV

VV

V


End file.
